Nada convencional
by angylopez
Summary: Tights había terminado trabajando para Freezer, bajo el mando de cierto grupo saiyajin. Lo único bueno era poder tener alguna experiencia nueva para escribir su nuevo libro, y el hecho de al menos tener un 'amigo' junto a ella. [Tights x Raditz]


Hi~

 **A** dvertencias:

Este fic tiene una pareja crack, y trate que no tuviese OoC. Es un universo altero, y es _What if?_ , pensé en ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Tights hubiese terminado en uno de esos planetas que estaban purgando?

En fin, espero que sea ameno de leer,

Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

"Nada convencional **"**

* * *

Tights miró nuevamente el aparto que estaba arreglando, se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez había tocado su computador. Suspiró del cansancio, su tiempo libre lo ocupaba escribiendo a escondidas por las noches, porque realmente no le quedaba de otra; no le dejaban distraerse mucho aunque quisiese y andaban viajando de un lado para otro siendo arrastrada por los saiyajin. En instantes como esos los odiaba, luego recordaba que era culpa suya estar metida en un problema como ese y se sentía peor.

¿Cómo iba a imaginar que de su viaje con Jaco, terminaría trabajado para un diabólico tirano emperador llamado Freezer? El recordar cómo había terminado ahí la hacía sentir pérdida, no entendía todavía qué hacía allí. Podría escaparse, pero significaría darles una pista a todos sobre el asunto de dónde venía y eso sería realmente malo. Hasta ahora había sabido evadir el asunto con prudencia, antes de que su planeta sufriera por algo prefería sufrir un poco, aunque realmente lo único malo ahí era el como la trataban.

Básicamente no era muy indispensable, por eso Vegeta la trataba como tonta, Nappa como si no existiera, y Raditz… bueno el asunto con él era diferente. Principalmente porque ambos habían convivido bastante, aunque él quisiese negárselo cada vez que podía; y eso le fastidiaba porque él era un idiota, a veces la trababa normal, en otras ocasiones pésimo, delante de los demás como si mantuviese el control sobre ella, y cuando estaban completamente solos parecía menos agresivo.

Recordó entonces como por accidente había terminado en aquel planeta, había llegado junto con Jaco para que ella lograra encontrar una inspiración para su libro, todo iba bien hasta que aparecieron los desquiciados asesinos apoderan del lugar. Se había escondido con su compañero el mayor tiempo que pudo, hasta que apareció ese saiyajin con el cabello extremadamente largo, los intentó asesinar y para su suerte Jaco logró escapar. Y ahí ella se quedó sola tratando de negociar con él sobre si vivía o no, se había burlado de ella, tuvo la conversación más tonta y peligrosa de su vida; y discutieron hasta terminar en un forcejeo.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que ambos terminaron adentro de la nave, provocando que se cerrara la compuerta de la misma y comenzara a navegar.

Allí fue donde se comenzaron a conocer más, él no la podía matar estando dentro de la nave, tampoco podía hacer una parada porque la nave se había descompuesto. Encima de todo el sistema de animación suspendida fallaba cada cierto tiempo despertándolos y no dejándoles otra que conversar ―eso según Tights, si hubiera sido por Raditz se hubiesen quedado en silencio―.

Después de llegar a su destino no terminó muerta, logró sobrevivir pero a cambio tenía que servirle al tirano ese. Se convirtió en una científica, porque no era ninguna tonta pues por algo se había graduado de la universidad a los dieciséis. Y así había llevado su día a día, aun preguntándose si Jaco había logrado regresar a la Tierra para conseguir ayuda.

En más de una ocasión le vio el lado bueno, tendría un buen tema para un libro después de salir de esa situación, porque ella estaba segura que saldría de todo ello tarde o temprano, regresaría a su vida nada común y se acabaría todo.

―¡Hey! ―gritó Malaka.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó la rubia sintiéndose desorientada.

―Te he estado llamado desde hace rato ―respondió molesto.

―Ah, ¿qué quiere?

―¿Ya reparaste esos scouters?

―Sí, sí ―respondió sin muchas ganas.

Se los entregó y miró nuevamente hacía una esquina del lugar.

―Has estado muy distraída ―comentó el extraterrestre.

―No es nada, en serio ―contestó lo más seria que pudo, éste luego de mirarla de reojo le hizo caso.

―Como sea, tus compañeros han venido a buscarte.

Tights volteó a ver a la puerta, la cual se abrió de inmediato mostrando a los tres saiyajin. Su vista viajo inmediatamente a donde estaba Raditz, siempre hacía lo mismo cada vez que ellos regresaban, se fijaba si él regresaba con vida o no; siendo el más débil de su grupo se preguntaba si había sobrevivido.

El más bajo de los tres se acercó a ella y le lanzó su scouter.

―Está mal, arréglalo ―ordenó arrogantemente.

―¿Qué se supone que tiene? ―preguntó realmente curiosa. Ella misma se encargaba de los aparatos de ellos, o entendía el que le reclamara aquello.

―Detecta un poder y luego ya no ―respondió Nappa.

―¿Sólo el tuyo no funciona? ―cuestionó Tights insinuando que él lo había descompuesto.

―El de este idiota tampoco funciona ―comentó refiriéndose a Raditz.

―¿Y el de Nappa? ―siguió su cuestionamiento mientras revisaba el rastreador.

―El mío funciona normal.

―Entonces… ―susurró mientras se acercaba al saiyajin de cabello largo―, dame tu scouter ―extendió su mano para recibir el objeto, pero él parecía querer no entregárselo.

―Te lo doy después ―dijo Raditz mientras le daba la espalda a ella.

―¡Hey, no lo pienso reparar más tarde! ―gritó molesta mientras lo seguía.

―¿Si quisiera sabes que tiene? ―preguntó mientras la volteaba a ver.

―No, pero lo voy a revisar ―intentó sonar lo más tranquila posible―. Sólo dámelo.

―Te lo doy más tarde.

―¡Tú…!

Sin que pudiera terminar su frase él desapareció de su vista, Vegeta también salió de la habitación junto a Nappa.

Tights detestaba cuando Raditz sacaba toda su frustración con ella.

* * *

Su horario de trabajo en el laboratorio había terminado, así que se fue directo al lugar que le correspondía, bueno no era una 'habitación' como se supone que debería ser. Vivía en un corto espacio junto a los saiyajin y todo por culpa de Freezer, él asumió que ella mantenía alguna especie de relación de odio con ellos y solo para fastidiarles la dejó con esos 'monos'. Entró e inmediatamente dejó sus cosas en su lugar, notó que ninguno de ellos había llegado todavía, seguro que estaban entrenando.

Se fue acostar porque en verdad merecía dormir, al mirar su cama se agradeció mentalmente por haberla metido en una capsula, bueno era más como un saco de dormir pero mínimo sería mejor que dormir en el suelo. Suspiró mientras se acomodaba, hoy solo cerraría los ojos lentamente y olvidaría un rato todo.

* * *

Desde que la había conocido lo único que le causaba era desgracias, Vegeta lo llamaba 'incompetente' por haberla dejado vivir, Nappa le insinuaba que por qué no intentaba 'averiguar' si se podía crear mestizos fuertes si se unía con otra razas, y… estaba furiosos consigo mismo. Ella le provocaba todo y no hacía nada, ella parecía tener algo contra el contacto, es decir nunca lo había rechazado directamente. Si se ponía a analizar el que más cercanía tenía con ella era él, sin embargo no era algo aceptable; su mayor interés debería ser el convertirse en un soldado fuerte y dejar de ser el más débil, no estar jugando ni conversando con una chica.

Y nunca era suficiente con ella, siempre quería estarle haciendo preguntas tontas para sus 'libros'. Su frase favorita era: «Yo no soy 'científica', soy escritora», cada vez que le decía eso no podía evitar reírse. Nunca tenían una cercanía mayor, no entendía si era porque ella sólo tenía en mente sus historias y nada más o por pura gana de evitarle. Oh no, y definitivamente no es que él quisiese hacer algo con ella. Sólo quería saber si ella era deseaba algo más allá de lo que ya tenían ―compañerismo según él, amistad según ella―, también sentía curiosidad de dónde venía ella. Tights siempre evitaba esa pregunta, rara vez le decía algo de su vida antes de ser 'secuestrada', hubo una vez en que la muchacha por imprudencia le insinuó que ella alguna vez había tenido lujos.

De ahí él asumió que debió de haber sido una princesa; se comportaba de una forma educada, tenía movimientos delicados, era inteligente y sobre todo era hermosa ―aunque jamás de los jamases se lo diría en la cara―.

Al principio creyó que era normal el que se fijase en sus movimientos, después hubo algo en su mente que le indicó que lo mejor era alejarse. Tenía vagos recuerdos de su familia y ciertamente el más claro de todos era su madre, había algo en su relación con su padre que todos consideraban raro; no había logrado saber qué era hasta que Nappa les explicó cómo funcionaban las relaciones en su planeta, no existía un lazo ni nada por el estilo. Y existía la excepción como siempre, y esa eran sus padres porque según decían ellos mantenían algo más que solo 'procrear'.

Pero un recuerdo de su padre diciéndole lo peligrosa que era su madre lo hizo reflexionar. No había entendido el peso de esas palabras hasta que supo de la muerte de su madre, le había dolido más lo que esperaba. Sin que ella estuviera presente le estaba haciendo daño, y eso era el peligro al que se refería su padre, era un daño que iba más allá de lo físico; ese sentimiento parecido al compañerismo y diferente a la costumbre, no sabía cómo llamarle porque no era un experto en esos temas. Al superar lo de su planeta, su raza y su familia trató de ser lo más fuerte que pudo, se había concentrado en ello hasta que llegó Tights.

Lo había cambiado absolutamente todo, cada vez que regresaba de una misión iba al laboratorio con la excusa de que ella revisara su rastreador, para saber si estaba bien o si le habían hecho algo. Una chica como científica entre los reclutas de Freezer no era algo muy común, casi siempre eran hombres; sentía una especie de necesidad para saber si estaba bien.

Ella le había hecho algo definitivamente malo, no era normal y hasta parecía dañino. No se concentraba y hasta le robaba espacio de su mente junto a su concentración, Vegeta pareció darse cuenta de eso y varias veces le había dicho lo patético del asunto.

Hubo varias ocasiones en que intentó ponerle fin al asunto. No pudo tocarla e ningún momento, siempre tenía alguna excusa y terminaba no haciéndolo.

―Párate y deja de estar como estúpido ―reclamó el príncipe mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

En casi todo el entrenamiento se la había pasado pensando en la rubia. Se levantó como pudo, medio adolorido y regresó a su habitación, cuando entró la vio acostada durmiendo y eso le extraño.

"¿Y hoy no está escribiendo sus tonterías?", se preguntó mentalmente mientras se iba a su lugar a acostarse.

Se sentía muy cansando y no tenía ganas para pensar más. Sus heridas no eran graves así que no era necesario ir a curarse, cuando despertarse volverían sus preocupaciones.

* * *

Abrió los ojos totalmente asustada, miró para todos lados y notó que todo estaba normal. Otra vez había tenido una pesadilla.

"Ha este paso moriré por no descansar correctamente", se regañó mentalmente mientras se levantaba. Todavía no era hora de despertar, aun así buscó entre sus cosas y sacó su cuaderno. Si volvía a dormir tendría otro horroroso sueño y era mejor escribir, había avanzado mucho en una historia que tenía en mente.

Con una pequeña linterna ilumino su cuaderno mientras escribía, varias veces miraba a Raditz para asegurarse que no se despertara, en más de una ocasión él la había pillado escribiendo. Esta vez intentaba ser más cuidadosa, por lo que hacía todo con suma cautela.

Siguió todo como normalmente lo haría hasta que sintió como alguien se acercaba, levantó su vista y notó al saiyajin de cabello largo parado frente a ella.

―¿Qué demonios crees qué haces? ―le preguntó bastante molesto.

―Escribo, si no es mucha molestia podrías dejarme en paz.

―Deberías dormir, si te enfermas me echarán la culpa a mí.

―¿Y eso qué? No tiene sentido, no eres mi guardaespaldas.

―Tú sabes que para Vegeta lo que pase contigo es mi responsabilidad.

―Realmente no los entiendo, ¿por qué se supone que no debería pasarme algo?

―Mira, Freezer sabe que nos detestamos mutuamente y para hacerlos sufrir nos puso a tu cuidado, es decir si no te podemos hacer nada sería una tortura, con lo insoportable que eres…

Tights frunció el ceño con su respuesta.

―Qué grosero te pones a veces ―replicó la rubia mientras dejaba su cuaderno de lado―. ¿Podrías tratar de ser menos brusco?

―No me interesa, duérmete ―exigió mientras se agachaba para quedar cara a cara con ella.

―Tengo pesadillas ―comentó la muchacha mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

―¿Y? Yo vivo una pesadilla, déjate de tonterías.

―Sí, pero a diferencia de ti no toda mi vida fue mala.

Raditz comenzó a fastidiarse más.

―No toda mi vida fue mala ―aclaró el saiyajin mientras desviaba su mirada.

―¿En serio? Pensé que desde que naciste viviste así.

―Sí, pero antes vivía en mi planeta natal ―respondió como sí nada.

―¿Vivías con tus padres?

Hubo un silencio y Raditz había pasado de estar frente a ella a estar a la par. Él asintió como respuesta.

―¿Los recuerdas? ―preguntó con más entusiasmo.

―No mucho ―contestó mirándola y notando la mirada curiosa tan propia de ella.

―¿Cómo eran?

Tights temió que él cortase su conversación, pero al contrario de como imagino él se quedó.

―Mi padre era un gran soldado, todo el mundo le conocía y era alguien muy fuerte. Mi madre no era igual a él, ella era extraña según decían, aunque yo la recuerdo de otra manera.

―¿Los extrañas? Es decir, yo a veces extraño a mis padres.

―Los sentimientos de ese tipo no te hacen más fuerte.

―Entonces sí ―comentó ella mientras escribía algo en su libreta.

Este la miró haciendo lo suyo, nunca le había interrogado más allá de donde se supone que venía. Tal vez hoy sería diferente.

―¿Eras una princesa donde vivías? ―preguntó él con mucho interés.

Ella parecía haberse asustado con su pregunta, nunca he había gustado que la tratasen diferente por el simple hecho de ser la hija del hombre con más dinero sobre la Tierra. Respiró hondo e intentó ser honesta.

―Algo así.

Raditz se sorprendió con su respuesta, además de haber confirmado sus sospechas al fin tenía un indicio de donde podría ser.

―Ni se te ocurra tratarme diferente por saber esto ―comentó la rubia bastante sonriente.

―Cómo si fuera a hacerlo ―siguió su juego en respuestas.

Ambos rieron por lo bajo, no querían despertar a los demás. Tights se acercó a él, y le miró a los ojos, él por impulso tocó su mejilla y se preguntó cuál fue la última vez que había estado tan cerca de ella.

Tights había estado luchando con sus sentimientos. No se había enamorado de él, pero sentía apreció y era suficiente para preocuparse cada vez que tenía una misión.

―Deberías volverá a dormir ―comentó mientras apartaba la mano de Raditz con delicadeza.

Él se quedó confundido con su acto, ¿acaso ella le era indiferente?

―¿Te desagrado?

―No es eso ―aclaró Tights mientras se alejaba un poco de él―, es solo que soy mayor a ti, mentalmente por lo menos.

―No soy un estúpido.

―Yo no me refería a eso ―reclamó bastante molesta.

Tights se había encontrado con Bulma durante su viaje por las esferas del dragón, incluso estuvo el día que pidieron un deseo y para su desgracia su hermana había deseado que ella tuviera dieciséis otra vez. Así que nuevamente se encontraba con esa edad y por lo menos mentalmente era mayor.

Respiró hondo para después intentar acostarse, pero sintió como alguien la jalaba del brazo.

―¿Siempre tienes que huir cuando me acerco? ―cuestionó algo frustrado.

―¿Para qué quieres acerarte a mí? ¿Para burlarte? Déjame, Raditz.

―No ―sentenció mientras la acercaba a él, posando su mano alrededor de su pequeña cintura.

―¿Te volviste loco?

―Algo así ―respondió en un tono fríamente tranquilo.

Bien, el saiyajin pensó que si él no era el príncipe todo se podía ir al demonio. Si quería tenerla cerca la tendría, total no importaba absolutamente nada, ambos no eran indispensables para nadie en esa nave ni en la jerarquía de la armada de Freezer.

Tights intentó empujarlo pero le fue inútil, bufó molesta y se le ocurrió morderlo o agarrarle la cola. Pero la desesperación hundió su mente, así se acercó más a él poniéndolo nervioso y le besó en la mejilla, lo dejó totalmente desconcertado.

Con eso pudo escaparse de su brazo y volverse a acostar.

―Duérmete ―ordenó ella mientras se acomodaba mejor.

Él quedó totalmente impactado, eso no lo había esperado. Se levantó y se devolvió a su lugar, se durmió pensando en eso que pasó, y llegó a la conclusión que la molestaría más seguido si hacía eso, porque le había gustado.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Hace tiempo se me cruzó por la mente escribir algo de Tights, leí el manga de 'Jaco el patrullero galáctico', y los personajes me encantaron. La razón de por qué está con Raditz, cof pues porque una vez pensé que si fuera a emparejar a Tights lo haría con un saiyajin, y el único que me pareció disponible fue este. Hum, no sé es decir tuve problemas incluso con la diferencia de edad y use la excusa de las esferas del dragón xD En fin, esto es una idea para un fic de varios capítulos que no pienso escribir.

Disculpen si no dejé algo en claro, pensaba pulir detalles en el fic largo pero no creo poder escribirlo. Lamento las faltas de ortografía y demás.

En fin, ¡Gracias por leer!

 **¿** Reviews **?**


End file.
